LOTM: The Odyssey Of Time
This is a LOTM crossover inspired by FanfictionDreamer's "The Ultimate Story" that describes the future of life, both on Earth and off it, laid out into an epic narrative spanning a thousand million years. No, literally. A billion years. Let's read the timeline so I can prove it to you, shall we? Humanity Awakens (2000-2060) Life in the 21st century continued on at first from roughly where the end of the 2nd millennium left off. Animals still managed to rival humans in their intelligence as seen in both the events of Over The Hedge in 2006, and The Nut Job in 2014, before regressing back to wild creatures again by the end of the century, where they would remain for the next billion years (more on that later). The famous Yugi Muto would eventually retire from dueling in 2019 after having done so since 1998. As a new decade began in 2020, the world marched on with discovery and technological growth. Sword Art Online, launched in 2022, gained it's first players in Japan and had spread to Europe and North America by 2025. But before long, the modern way of living no longer seemed possible. In between 2020 and 2070, two main incidents put an end to the current human civilization - first, a massive pandemic that originated in Japan caused the loss of 900 million people in just five years. In 2031, the mutant humans that had been infected by the virus had been wiped out by the few remaining citizens still staying behind in japan, all thanks to Rentaro Satomi, a skilled problem solving high school boy who had become an expert gun user early on in life. As Japan recovered, Buddyfighting emerged as a popular sport for teens and kids in the early 2030s and began to displace dueling as the most popular japanese fighting sport, with the most successful fighter of them all being Gao Mikado, who won over 75% of all the battles in his three year career. But just as soon as the light at the edge of the rain cloud had shone with full force, it had faded away once again. Although technological progress had continued in the U.S and Europe, who had just barely fended off the approaching diseases that demolished most of Asia by 2030, they would not be spared this time around. The time soon came in which mankind would become his own enemy. In September 2037, just months after the glorious futuristic world from Meet The Robinsons had experienced a visit from it's ancestor who had hopped forward from 2007, a population consisting of several thousand A.I machines and mechanically modified humans broke free from a production plant, also in Japan. These organisms quickly spread faster and farther than than anyone had expected. By 2038, they had left no piece of land besides Antarctica untouched. It wasn't until October 2038 that Leon Lau, a Chinese scientist, would put an end to their deadly antics. Wait......did you think that ''was the second incident? You wish......... Life had returned to normal by the time the 2040s began. The descendants of Nate Adams, who had discovered Yo-Kai some 30 years ago, made their own discovery of the bizarre spirits in 2044. By 2046, cutting edge technology had come into use all over the world. Freight delivery methods changed with the creation of nanotech cardboard in that year, which could resist every impact and keep its contents intact at all times. As the popularity of the material grew, so did its purposes. The super strong cardboard was used as material for special battlefields for LBX's, specialized miniature robots made by the company Tiny Orbit that were once banned due to their destructive purposes. Their popularity had again risen due to the specialized battlefield, and unique models of LBX were made by 2048. Four years after the creation of the new cardboard, in 2050, Van Yamano, a middle school boy, had been entrusted with the LBX "AX-00" by a mysterious woman, containing a Platinum Capsule. He learned from the woman that his father is actually still alive and knew about a secret conspiracy relating to the Japanese government. Okay, ''here comes the second disaster......... First Contact (2060-2070) In 2063, Earth was invaded by aliens from hundreds of light years away called the Nova. In order to counter them, genetically modified female soldiers with super fighting skills called Pandoras and their male partners called Limiters who use special "freezing" powers to limit their opponent's mobility were made to fight against them. In August 2068, the Nova returned and attacked a 50 kilometer long space station in orbit around earth, a large chunk of the debris from which later impacted the moon and severely damaged it, sending asteroids of lunar rock hurtling toward earth. By 2070, despite the Nova being wiped out, the planet was in ruins once again. Regrowth (2070-2180) By 2071, bounty hunting had become a common way of life for the few remaining people still living in space. Not long after October of that year, the four most famous bounty hunters had become Spike Spiegel, Jet, Faye, and a young girl named Ed. However, by 2072, their leader (Spike) was dead, leaving the remaining three to resume their normal lives across the solar system. Technology had grown back to pre-invasion levels by 2105, as shown in the anime series Beatless. In 2108, mind-reading guns were put into use, leading to the events of the anime Psycho Pass in 2112. By the 2130s, Battle Spirits had become a popular children and teen's game similar to the Buddyfights of a hundred years prior. In 2138, a Battle Spirits player known as Yukimura witnessed a battle between Sasuke Akatsuki and Nagayori Akai. After the battle, Nagayori stole Sasuke's deck. Believing the deck was the life of a card battler, this angered Yukimura. He then challenged Nagayori himself, and won Sasuke's deck back. But this renaissance of technology had upset the planet quite a bit......... The Second Crisis (2180-2195) In the 2180s, average global temperatures had risen by almost five degrees, caused by global warming. As such, people were soon unable to live on the Earth's surface and so created domed cities. But as years went by, war and unstable land condition parted the dome cities, and they lost contact with each other. In 2194, Shu was a teenage boy from Datania, a school-type city dome controlled by Zero, an A.I program. With the help of his human assistant Nines, they forced the children who live there to live and work as programmed drones using the reset system, which resulted in the children having no emotions, needs, or human instinct. Shu later learned that the purpose of Datania is for each worker to help create a rocket that will transport Zero safely in to orbit before a generator that has been preventing global flooding breaks down due to neglect and the world is flooded in a huge tidal wave. Shu eventually returned to Datania to defeat Zero and save both its citizens and the rest of the runners. The rocket there couldn't be completed in time, but Shu had the idea they instead turn it in to an Ark and ride out the flood before the wave hits. Work was complete and everyone was loaded aboard, but a technical fault prevented it from being launched just as the generator preventing the flood finally broke down, forcing Shu and his friends to work against the clock to free it. But suddenly, the tsunami struck before the Ark was released, leaving the fate of Shu and everyone on board unclear. After about a year, the waters returned to their 21st century sea level. By 2197, the few surviving cities of civilization had spread out across the greening landscape again, and thus miraculously kicked the story of mankind into high gear again. 500 Years Of Glory (2195-2715) In 2201, a certain gifted racer from the past was awakened from a 150 year cold sleep: Rick Wheeler, who died in 2051 just before the first contact with the Nova that took so many lives. The F-Zero races had commenced in 2198, inspired by the formula one races of two centuries ago. But in 2221, a horrific crash took place in which a pile-up of racing vehicles resulted in the deaths of 35 drivers, far worse than the grand finale incident of earlier. By 2225, transportation technology such as the F-Zero races had come to pass, with the U.S now becoming the center of technological development which was aimed more towards longer-term goals like the colonization of space. The third reconquest of the stars began in 2230 with the formation of Starfleet, a organization (and manufacturer) of scientific space vessels measuring hundreds of meters in length, such as the famous U.S.S Enterprise NCC-1701 that was launched in 2245, piloted by captain Kirk. In 2310, the Voyager space probes (which had been launched in 1977) crossed the boundary into the Oort Cloud. However, many vessels from Starfleet had long since overtaken them. By the 25th century, mankind had built an interstellar empire spanning half the Orion arm. In 2452, Claude C. Kenni, a crew member on the spaceship Calnus and son of the commander of the ship, was transported to Expel, a backwards planet with swords and magic. He teamed up with Rena Lanford, who thought he was the legendary Warrior of Light, and other characters to investigate the Sorcery Globe, a meteorite that was causing problems all over this particular world of humanoids known as the expellians, a hybrid race resulting from the prior interbreeding of human colonists with the native tribal aliens. In the 2460s and 2470s, an unexpected increase in the cost of renewable energy led to the end of wind, water and sun-driven electrical systems. Not willing to risk repeating the crisis of the 2180s, humanity began using biofuels, such as leftover food and excrement, to power the world's cities and vehicles. To reward every successful bowel movement, the government would hand out extremely addictive, popsicle like "Juicybars" to citizens, which in turn also made them constipated. Aachi and Ssipak were infamous street hoodlums who lived at the dawn of the 26th century and struggled to survive by trading black market Juicybars. In 2558, the Yellowstone supervolcano erupted, covering the North American and European nations with a thick layer of dust and soot and raising global temperatures once again. But that was just the beginning. With so much energy on Earth dedicated to waste and trash production, the 26th and 27th centuries were marked by growing air pollution and rapid expansion of landfills. By 2700, over 20 billion people were crammed into 85% of the planet's land area, but the quality of life continued to drop even as whole mountain ranges were filed off via the use of explosives and digging vehicles. From April 2714 to June 2715, mankind was whisked away into space stations in a heliocentric orbit in the Kuiper belt, where they would wait until the planet was made habitable again by WALL-E robots designed to clean up trash for days on end. All other space exploration was halted, and Starfleet was disbanded in 2717, meaning that the planet of the expellians was left to its own devices of civilization from that point onward. Before long, "operation cleanup" was declared a failure as the robots began running out of power, and thus the starliners were ordered to remain in space permanently in 2725. 90 Years Of Decay (2715-2805) The last remaining WALL•E unit continued to obey his directive every day and do the same job over and over: creating small cubes from trash and building colossal towers from them, while there were no humans to start the waste incinerators. Earth was covered in trash and suffered from sandstorms and torrential downpours. In 2805, however, the Axiom (one of the biggest BNL Starliners ever made) sent out a probe ship to Earth in the exact city where the Axiom ''was launched 90 years ago. An EVE unit ('E'xtraterrestrial '''V'egetation 'E'valuator) was deployed from the probe ship and began an operation in search of plant life. The unit was successful in finding an example of positive plant life with help of the last WALL•E. The plant caused the unit to shut down which alerted the probe ship to come back for transport to the Axiom. This plant was successful and proved that plants were indeed growing in city ruins. The plant was placed in the holo-detector so that the Axiom made an automated hyperjump back to Earth. Two Last Centuries Of Progress (2805-3028) Later after these events, humans began rebuilding once again, and had repopulated completely by 2900. Space exploration resumed in 2904, with plans of setting off to check on the expellians (who had been left behind to live on their own and govern themselves almost 200 years ago) underway by 2920. In 2977, humanity had once again achieved a vast starfaring civilization, but was slowly and steadily succumbing to boredom or despair, often due to defeat and subjugation by a foreign invader. Rising against the general apathy, Space Pirate Captain Harlock denied defeat and lead an outlaw crew aboard his starship Arcadia to undertake daring raids against Earth's new oppressors, the Mazone, a race of organic plant-like aliens who explored Earth in the prehistoric past and were now back to reclaim it. The human-mazone war began in 2978 and raged for 23 years until May 3001, when they seemed to flee the battle. Unknown to man, they were actually running away from the approach of something far, far deadlier........ One Final Setback (3028-3044) Almost 30 years since the events of Futurama, it was the 16th of July 3028, and the middle of the summer surge of space tourism. No one saw it coming. Over just one week, an evacuation on a scale not seen for over 310 years since the failure of operation cleanup rung the earth like a bell. All the human beings of the planet were flung off the earth just hours before an alien race known as the Drej destroyed literally the entire surface of the planet. What their motives truly were, we may never know. 16 years later, the remaining humans discovered a new habitable earth-like planet, and killed off the Drej. From that point onward, the galaxy was mankind's for the taking - no alien races in the milky way had been undefeated by the humans of planet Earth. However, life on our planet was not over yet. Insects, birds, mammals, and plants began to grow in number as the 4th millennium progressed. By 3228, or 200 years after the Drej-induced extinction, entire patches of forest and grassland measuring hundreds of kilometers in size had appeared again. Even the less hardy trees like oaks and pines had begun to form tracts of canopy by 3500. Fish, sharks, whales, and other sea creatures had also boomed in population by that time along with returning coral reefs. All Tomorrows (3044-8 Million) Three thousand light years away, the distant descendants of human colonists, the expellians, had now been living by themselves as their own isolated planet of humanoids for 800 years. In 2952, an extreme flare from their parent star had disabled their entire electric grid, and by the new millennium they fallen back to the equivalent of the 19th century in terms of society and technology. After three world wars in 3031, 3092, and 3128 respectively, they were returning to the space age once again by the 35th century. What they, and the human survivors on other planets across the galaxy will do from here onwards however, we must wait a while to find out. Even with planet earth abandoned, the human story continued elsewhere. By 3596, a quarter of the galaxy was filled with terraformed worlds inhabited by interstellar traveling human beings. Since 3446, two mighty space powers have intermittently warred with each other: The Galactic Empire and the Free Planets Alliance, and a third neutral power called the Phezzian Dominion, a planet-state which trades with both warring powers. There was also a Terraism cult, which claimed that humans should go back to Earth, gaining popularity throughout the galaxy. In 3598, earth was declared a natural reserve by the Phezzians, who even began to fight against both warring powers in order to protect it. By 5000, many human-occupied planets and ships in space became post-Drej-war refuges for the few remaining alien species left who had made peace with (and integrated into) mankind in an attempt to lighten their image, as seen in Tripping The Rift. Eventually, some seven thousand years after the events of Legend Of The Galactic Heroes, the Dominion was finally crushed in 10,672. Within a century, few descendants of humans could remember what the term "earth" even meant. The galactic empire and FPA continued fighting each other and competing over the far side of the galaxy for planets to colonize until 192,051 when a ceasefire was called on both sides as neither had advanced forth over the other. Small villages and campsites of surviving humans continued to eek out a rural existence on earth over the next 800,000 years, blissfully unaware of the sprawling galactic civilization surrounding their star system and refraining from touching it. In the year 802,701, a scientist arrived from the year 1899 in his time machine, only to discover the disturbing society that had resulted from all this evolution. The descendants of man had split into two species: Eloi, an emotionless but beautiful race of future humans, and the brutish Morlocks who hunt the eloi and eat them whenever possible. He managed to save one Eloi village from certain consumption before returning to 1899, but he never returned thereafter. The Morlocks slowly decreased in number as their Eloi food fought back and killed them, with the Eloi ultimately dying off themselves as the next ice age began. But in the fateful year of 893,482, gamma rays from a deadly wolf-rayet star soaked the capital region of galactic civilization and sent the colonized worlds of humans centuries back in terms of technology, with many star systems undergoing mass extinctions, including the expellians, who had just begun to launch spacecraft to their nearby planets again. Isolated and stripped of the ability to venture beyond their atmospheres, it would take countless eons for an organized society of beings to make up the galaxy once more. Closer to home and out of reach of the death rays, some relics of humanity managed to persist for a bit longer (well, relatively speaking of course), such as the two last satellites, launched in 1977 and 1992 which had by then become the last artificial objects still orbiting our planet. Possibly no spacecraft was ever cheered for so much as it lifted off and ignored so badly as it returned before LAGEOS-1, with only a few birds in the trees glancing up for a second or two as it streaked down from low Earth orbit come the year 8,401,979, followed by it's twin, the LAGEOS-2, some 461 years later. With mother earth fully in her natural state, yet the seeds of human civilization planted across two thirds of the milky way, an odyssey of epic proportions would take root. The odyssey of time itself. The Future Is Far (8 Million-1 Billion Years Hence) Year 12 Million 12 million years after humanity left the Earth, there was a mild change in global temperatures caused by the slight continental movements and the changing atmospheric composition. However, the presence of Antarctica at the South Pole along with the continued growth of the Himalayas kept the planet in the ice ages, each being a little less severe than those of the time before man. South America, the peninsula of California, and Aaru (An Egyptian name meaning "paradise" given to the new continent that emerged from the split of the eastern half of Africa from the western half) have been isolated. Part of the antarctic regions and Greenland had melted, causing increased sea level between 10 to 13 meters. Penguins and seals still thrive in the southern waters, having gradually adapted to the warmer temperatures. Cuba, made famous for being the childhood home of voltron paladin Lance McClain (that last chattered with his family in spanish in the 24th century of some 12 million years ago), is now a barren, bone dry desert similar to the sonoran of north america. This is due in part to leftover global warming from the age of man, but mostly due to the temperatures rising beyond those suitable for most tropical plants, with the exception of palm trees that still line the coast. Cacti from further north have also squeezed into some areas of the caribbean, with a small number of seeds originally having taken root via the droppings of migrating birds. The great plains in America have now expanded and have reached parts further north, covering much of what was once Canada to a large extent. Some animals are quite familiar, but these mostly belong to new species that replaced their ancestors when minor but abrupt changes in the climate led to the extinction of certain modern groups. The prairie buffalo are one of the dominant herbivores of the continent, being a continuation of the giant cattle that once thrived during the ice ages like the bison and their ancestors introduced by humans, the Bos taurus. Some carnivores have remained unchanged in form, although over time new species and genera emerged, such as the Therocanis, one of the several hybrid descendants of wolves and stray domestic dogs that have grown in comparison to their predecessors, reaching almost two meters in length. Year 25 Million As antarctica drifts further and further north, new varieties of plant life begin to bloom. Shrubs and grasses had made the continent their home by 15 million years from now, followed by pine and aspen trees by around 20. By the year 30 million, it had colonized by many creatures from further north such as songbirds, rodents, bats, and opossums. Year 41 Million 39 million years in the future, an asteroid 5 kilometers in diameter impacts the central part of Asia in mongolia, and another lands on the Indian peninsula some 40,000 years later, causing a minor mass extinction which finishes 45% of life on earth, close in scale to the extinction that famously wiped out the dinosaurs some 105 million years prior to then. As life on earth recovered, galactic civilization had sprung back into action by around 41 million years CE. Trade and space tourism flourished and scientific discoveries continued as if the early struggling days of the 3rd millennium had never even happened. Living in space around this time and gradually gaining popularity is Dandy, an easygoing and forgetful young man working as an alien hunter whose job is to discover new alien life forms across the galaxy and have them registered with the Space Species Registration Center and later integrated into galactic human civilization. Humans have also decided to retain their 21st century outward appearance via genetically engineering themselves to be kept in an evolutionary stasis. Earth is long forgotten and no one guesses for a second that a world they don't know exists could possibly have any effect on their future. Races of humans descended from colonists on alien planets, however, will continue to evolve and diversify over millions of years to come. Year 65 Million The descendants of the mammals of 12 million CE have become more distant from their ancestors, creating not only new families, but also new orders. The change in habitat from grasslands to forests causes many carnivore families to trend toward smaller sizes, as the seasonal Neogene climate that allowed them to grow and diversify comes to an end. This allowed a lineage of large carnivorous pig descendants to become predatory. These are the ancestors of the gulosuids, a group that will become competitive with carnivorans. Carnivorans remain dominant in temperate areas and in the sea. Canids and felids are mostly extinct, with only a few small forest-dwelling species remaining. Year 144 Million The last geological period of the Cenozoic is one of great transformations begins to form new mountain ranges, while others such as the Himalayas and the Andes begin to erode. Nearly two-thirds of the land masses are concentrated in the northern hemisphere, thus forming the large continent Hyperborea. In the late Cenozoic (144 million years hence), the largest mass extinction event occurs, since the Cretaceous/Paleogene event. The creation of the great continent abruptly closes this period, along with the Cenozoic caused by the basaltic eruptions in what was the Arabian Peninsula by overheating of the asthenosphere after huge solar flare are heating Earth's core caused by the weight of the macro-continent Hyperborea. Unfortunately, 200 years after the volcanic eruptions, a massive solar flare from Sun has hit the Earth continued to warm the Earth until the ice caps had completely melted, sea levels had risen 100 meters and the great furry animals of the ice age had died off. The shape of the coastlines change, warming up and supporting a huge, lush forest, thus killing off any species over 1 meter in size and melting glaciers. Both fauna and flora were cooked alive and massive wildfires spread across the land. The accelerated warming quickly melted the ice which lead to sea level rise. This catastrophe ends with 75% of all living species on earth extinct. Year 215 Million The separation of the macro-continent Hyperborea caused a gradual change in climate and biodiversity, and together with the continued isolation of the conglomerate in South America and Antarctica, led to the creation of 3 different biogeographical zones, dominated by a rather different variety of fauna and flora present in each territory; There was a considerable change from the fauna of the previous period, with it now being more specialized and better adapted to various ecological niches. This period ended with a large eruption in what was once the eastern United States, with gases spewing out continuously for thousands of years. It devastated much of the planet, and split off eastern North America from the rest of the world, and led to a mass extinction event that killed around 68% of all life. In some parts of the closed sea between what was once New Zealand and North America, 215 million years CE lies a fairly isolated marine fauna in the depths. Some fish groups on the surface became extinct; but others have recently evolved to colonize these areas. Here live some of the most interesting beings that nature and evolution can give with this insolation. The lightpole fish, for example, uses a quite unusual and astounding bait derived from its ancestral larval form: From the sand emerge a couple of lines, which when viewed closer, it turn out to be long black eyestalks, peppered with blue stripes. At the end of these is a red bioluminescent bag which lights up its eyes to see in the blackness of the abyssal background. This eyestalk belongs to a being with a slender long body, with a terrifying jaw which stays open in an unusual position so that the two sides are aligned with the ground, only protruding it's teeth in the sand to snap at prey. Year 283 Million This is a very warm period in Earth's history, becoming similar in temperature during the Jurassic period. After the extinction of 283 million years hence, many surviving groups were left as a tiny fraction of what their diversity once was; some land masses began to fragment and form new subcontinents and islands, and others to collide with each other. However, this opened the door for a few new groups to rise from the dust. One of those groups was the snakes. At some point between 283 and 349 million CE, a variety of snake emerged with stretches of skin over its skull, comparable to that of a frilled lizard. They were mostly kept folded, so not to interfere with movement. Although they originally used for defense against predators, they were able to expand then for other uses with an absence of competition. Their ancestors are South American examples of Natricinae, and they've spread across much of the eastern coast. Year 340 Million For a brief period around 338 million years from now, several major genera and classes that dominated the planet had all but gone extinct. However, it would ultimately be the late Metamonus extinction event that would see the planets most violent mass extinction since 250 million years ago. As this was continuing, an eruption that started in norway became the most devastating event in the planet's history, with the tectonic forces of the planet Earth leading to the formation of the supercontinent "Hysterea“. Short bridges of land between the coasts of South America and which now forms the conglomerate continents ring of fire, part of Asia and east were formed Africa, allowing the invaders to colonize one of the other two land masses. It was an exchange between species of both continents, leaving as a result another mixture of wildlife on both sides. This catastrophe ends with 86% of all living species extinct, similar to the extinction event known as the Great Dying. As earth continues to remain the last untouched eden in the galaxy still echoing with the howls and cries of wild creatures, Gene Starwind and his 11-year-old business associate James Hawking run a small jack-of-all-trades business. After the two take a job as bodyguards for a disguised Hilda and engage in a brief skirmish with some Kei Pirates, Gene and Jim find themselves the owners of the XGP15A-II space vessel and the caretakers of Melfina, though Hilda is killed in the process. Hilda reveals earlier, however, that the ship's true purpose is to locate the "Galactic Leyline", a place which popular claims say is a holder of immense treasure, knowledge, and power. Back home, ever since the death of their non-avian relatives and throughout the age of mammals, birds were the dominant group in terms of excellence in air, land, and even water, with tens of thousands species covering huge amounts of niches and colonizing nearly every corner of the planet. But following the mass extinction of 144 million CE, the most common and famous group, the passerine birds (or songbirds) began to be replaced rapidly by whole new clades of flying creatures never seen before, such as a rising group of flying descendants of crocodiles, now called the Auspictians. This was undoubtedly a massive achievement by an animal of its class to have lasted this long. However, these few surviving present day creatures already have their days counted........ Year 396 Million In the aftermath of the disaster of 340 million years hence, as in past post-extinction eras, there is a relatively fast recovery, this time with a new complex variety of animals and plants, and much more different forms than we know today. Animals that have diversified now happen to be descendants of the geckos, Orthodactyla (bats) and pigs. After the separation of Hysterea, the volcano trouble would cease as a result, and several empty niches would be taken by other new groups. Also emerging at this time are the first Dragonsquids, which first appeared at the beginning of the Phinizoic era, during the Metamonus period of about 270 million years in the future. Their ancestral forms are known as "Jetsquids". In a previous time, some of their ancestors had developed primitive lungs allowing for Jetsquids to stay out of the water. Year 441 Million At this point, much of the common organisms we know today have become seemingly alien to us. The period around 400 million years since Dandy and his crew last roamed the stars (441 Million CE) shows a strong amount of biodiversity, with lifeforms both old and new now coexisting. The supercontinent eventually separated, and as a result cause more havoc on the biosphere. There are few survivors proliferate to fill the niches left by the fallen beings, thus giving rise to a long period of diversity. Following the extinction of mammals due to a deadly drought of hot temperature without cold, only four classes of mammals survived: Pilolepida, Chondridigita (descendants of bats), Saevustenus (descendants of pigs), Opsiapheria (descendants of opossums). For 480 million years, there has also been a cave system that has remained isolated by the stability of the area where it is located, including a sanctuary of many strange and ancient relics of the past where we will see the only vertebrate who has managed to adapt and survive successfully: The Cave Plectofrog. Frogs are vertebrates belonging to the class of amphibians known as Anura, with the plectofrog proving to be the last remnant of this ancient group which has persisted for 730 million years at this point. Its body is flattened into a triangular shape and ends with a small head of just about 1 to 3 cm across. The supercontinent Hysterea eventually separated, and as a result caused more havoc on the biosphere around 340 million years from now. This era is also dominated by the massive Besillia-like amphibians "Clausifornium" but in the Klastogeian period, a minor extinction event brought an end to their reign. Able to adapt quickly following the end of the event, they managed to evolve to become larger and more agile, and are now hunting the insects and arachnids that once hunted them half a billion years ago. Year 595 Million This is the period of greatest ecological stability in relation to the other periods of the Phinizoic era, despite having a climate quite varied due to periods of sufficient cold resulting short glacial periods and tropical phases. The Earth has slowly begun to almost shut down its internal systems, and continental drift has slowed down by a considerable degree. During this time, there is an extreme fragmentation of land ecologies, created by the new continental arrangement, thus creating new zoogeographical areas dominated by a wider number of organisms. But then, there was trouble. The sun begins to increase its luminosity and temperature, and its effects are noticeable over the years: the atmosphere becomes denser, temperatures rise, and climatic cycles begin to unravel. A lethal effect of the increase in temperature of the sun is the increasing speed of the weathering of silicate minerals. This produces a gradual reduction of the levels of carbon dioxide in the atmosphere, and the concentration of CO2 soon falls below the critical threshold needed to sustain photosynthesis in C3 plants, devastating much of the world's flora and turning most of the continental areas into deserts. Only plants which utilize C4 photosynthesis are alive at this point. Year 692 Million This is a time of complete ecological instability on Earth, along with the longest era of mass extinction that has ever tortured the planet. A series of catastrophic events, both global and stellar, wreak havoc on both the biosphere and terrestrial habitability. Despite the massive changes, large forms of life still carry on in the seas, safe for now against the increasing UV rays from our aging star. The Arcanodolichus koilognata is by far the biggest species of the oceans during this era, having evolved around 640 million years in the future. With a length of about 15 to 18 meters, and a weight of about 25 tons, it is characterized by its long and massive head, designed as a battering ram which it strikes its prey with at maximum speed, and then quickly swallows them whole via water-based suction. But alas, life on Earth is dying out. The situation seems fatal, and probably the beginning of what would be life's final cry of existence before our planet loses its habitability and becomes a barren world for the rest of time. And then, as if straight from heaven, everything came back. It was the unfathomably distant year of 692,158,376. By this time, the entire milky way outside the solar system had unified to become the Interspecies Milky Way Federation, a sprawling galactic empire of 574 octillion sentient beings belonging to over 70 billion sentient species. Not knowing what earth used to be, a fleet of scientific research vessels intentionally disobeyed galactic policy and ignored the prime directive out of sympathy for the dying Earth, moving it to a safer and further orbit over the course of several decades. It was a miracle that they even managed to stay out of reach of other vessels that could have reported them to the galactic capital just 722 light years from our planet that ruled the entire galaxy. With earth further from the sun, complex life would be granted a full extra 1.1 billion years. However, the damage done to our poor battered planet will take an enormous ''amount of time to recover. Year 739 Million '' (WIP)Category:Stories that take place in the Future Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:TrueAnimationFan